hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska (OC)
Human Name: Allison Braginskaya Gender: Female Physical age: 19 Sexual orientation: Heterosexual 'Love Interest:' America(but not anymore :\ ) S.U. Physical Apperance/Personality She looks like Ukraine but the younger version. She is a bit taller than Belarus and have long white hair like Russia,and three curls to represent the mountains. She also have ice blue-purple eyes. She wears a black-brown war suit like Hungary with dark blue boots,other than she wears dark blue leggins and a buttoned shirt, but she wears a blue sweater over it with now Mary Jane boots or a dress made out of animal skins to represent her Native culure. She wears a flower on top of her head, just to be goofy at times. She carries a long stick with her in case to hit people or to scare people. She Is very nice and shy but can change into a mean person sometimes.She trys to be nice to people and trys to attract America, but always turn out to fail. She doesn't stock America anymore, due to betrayal and him almost raping her sister, Belarus. She spends more time with Ukraine and Canada and at times hangs out with Russia and S.U.. She Is boring but sometimes energetic when she's fun, but a psychopath when she's fighting. She can be a bit scary at times and stock America to creep people out. History Alaska Is the long lost sibling of Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia. At childhood they were separated because of the Soviet Union. Alaska was found by England and and lived with him, France, America, and Canada. She would spend time with France and Canada while stocking America. When Russia found Alaska at age fourteen, he took her in and she got to know him and her sisters well. Russia showed her to Soviet Union, and the two got along except he is watching over her because of France (His perverted ways). Her and S.U. usually got into a relationship. Friends and Family Russia: Alaska gets along with him very fine and would try to protect her older brother from anything. Enjoys drinking with him and the Soviet Union at the mini bar. The two used to be exceptionally close even though Russia's people had caused harm to the original people living within her land, learning each others language (mostly teaching her Russian) and finding out how large Russia America was to be. As Russia explored not all, but far enough, Alaska grew from a small child to early teen when more was known about the lands she called home. Despite their brother-sister relationship, Alaska's lands was unfortunately not enough to satisfy Russia's boss as they were far, wide and a wasteland. Useless besides the supply of the otter fur which eventually depleted. Eventually, not only did Alaska's home seem empty of any other useful resources, but Russia ran into financial problems and was unable to protect the borders if necessary. Alaska as Russia America at the time did not take the rumors well about being passed off. She does not recall that day(she's been told about it, but never truly remembered), nor have the ability to care like she once did. Russia still regrets his actions since she was precious to him. For the few times of coincidently meeting somewhere on vacation, Russia handles himself very well around Alaska though he can get quite nervous. She still hangs out with him and lives with him also. Belarus: She gets along with her also, but watching her move because she thinks she likes America but she likes Russia. Ukraine: She likes to help her out on the farm and plant, but at times she likes to hunt her animals that pretty much gets Ukraine a little bit mad. Soviet Union: She likes him and is good friends with him but sometimes he can be very over protective over her just because she Is the youngest and France. S.U. gets along with her very fine especially her similarity to Ukraine. One day, when he was meeting Ukraine, S.U. didn't realize she was married; so he had a deep depression. He drank so much until he got wasted with Alaska; trying to cheer him up. In many drunken discussions, they ended up in a relationship. America: Since Alaska Is the fourty-ninth state of his country, she Is in the Axis and supposed to be with him, and Canada, but sometimes she stays with her brother Russia and the rest on the other side. She liked him but not anymore. Category:OC